


Makoto Gets Kidnapped

by orphan_account



Series: Super High School Level High Schoolers [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, F/M, bc junko needs love and she's going to get it, i feel like this is kinda short, it's basically a transition to the next installation of shsl hs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just like the title says, Makoto gets kidnapped. It's up to Kyoko and Mukuro to save him.(I can't handle angst, so I'm not writing it. No. I refuse.)





	

"I need you."  
Generally, when Kyoko said those words, it meant something sexual. Mukuro would let herself be pulled close or shoved up against a wall. She liked those words. She liked to feel needed. Maybe it was all those years with people caring only about her younger twin sister, but Mukuro always doubted herself. She thought nobody needed her. Maybe that was why she joined Fenrir. To feel needed. To belong. Now, those same feelings were brought on by Makoto and Kyoko.  
"Mukuro. I need you."  
It was said with more force this time. Mukuro found herself standing and walking over to where Kyoko was seated at her desk. They'd organized a study date, but it mostly consisted of Mukuro sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed while Kyoko worked on her homework. They'd been sitting in silence for almost half an hour before Kyoko said those words.  
Kyoko was looking down at her phone. She held it up for Mukuro to see.  
There was a new text from "Makoto Naegi." The text was barely legible, obviously not from Makoto.  
ITz ME tHE KidNAPpPPpEr!!!11! JuST LetTTTTIn u nO ThAT NeGGGLeS iS MIInnnnEEEEEEEEeee!!!!111 iF U eVEr WanNA C hIM AgggAAIIInnN MEaT mE @ 7 iN THe DiNNinG HallLLLL!!!!!111  
"It's in some sort of code,"Kyoko said, looking back at it,"I've been trying to figure it out, but it just doesn't make any sense."  
"I know who sent this."  
"Really? Who?"  
Mukuro didn't answer. She had a barely noticeable frown on her face. She reached into her nightstand and pulled out her favorite handgun. She put on Kyoko's jacket and shoved the gun into the pocket.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Makoto's been kidnapped and I know exactly who took him."  
"Is he in danger?"  
"In danger of being annoyed maybe. People seem to think Junko is really annoying. I don't see it, though."  
"Is she going to hurt him?"  
"No."  
"Are you going to hurt her?"  
"Never."  
With that, Mukuro walked out of the room. Kyoko was about to follow, but she was given a stern look. She went back into Mukuro's room and closed the door.  
Mukuro hand one hand on her gun and one raised to knock on her sister's door. She took a deep breath. Then, she knocked on the door. In an instant, the door flung open, revealing her sister. Junko had a big smile on her face.  
"Mukuro! What a pleasant surprise!"  
"Where is he?"  
"Who?"  
"Makoto. I know you have him."  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
Mukuro scanned the room. At first glance, nothing seemed out of place. Upon further inspection, there was the tip of a red sneaker poking out from under Junko's bed. Mukuro walked past her sister.  
"Yo! Mukuro! What the hell?!"  
She pulled on the sneaker until Makoto was completely out from under the bed. His hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was taped shut. Mukuro turned to face her sister.  
"You have no idea what I'm talking about?"  
"It's not my fault your little boyfriend is so easy to kidnap. Maybe if you spent less time making out and taught him some self defense, he wouldn't have been snatched up!"  
"Don't you dare blame this on me."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That's just like you, Junko. You would mess something up or do something bad, feign ignorance, and blame it on me. It's always my fault."  
"Because it always is your fault."  
"Really? That time you fed the dog chocolate? Was that my fault?"  
"DON'T YOU DARE BRING UP CHOCO AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"  
"YOU KILLED HIM!"  
"HE WANTED THE CHOCOLATE. HE WAS NAMED AFTER IT. IT MADE SENSE TO GIVE IT TO HIM."  
Makoto looked back and forth between the two. He also had a younger sister. He knew how annoying Komaru could be. He didn't even want to think about what having a twin would be like.  
"YOU'RE THE OLDER SISTER, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF ME."  
"I'M OLDER BY TWO MINUTES AND YOU ONLY BRING IT UP WHEN IT BENEFITS YOU."  
He'd never seen Mukuro so worked up over anything before. She was like a whole other person around Junko. It was honestly a little frightening.  
"YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I TOOK YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND?"  
"YEAH. I DO."  
"I was jealous, okay?"  
Mukuro blinked in surprise. "What?"  
"I'm jealous of you! You're plain and boring and you got in a relationship before me. I'm lonely. You've been spending so much time with Makoto and Kyoko. I was afraid that you'd forget all about me. Then who would I have?"  
"Junko.... I didn't know you felt that way. You should have told me."  
"I didn't want you to be mad. They make you so happy. I didn't want to ruin that."  
"So you kidnapped my boyfriend?"  
Junko smiled. "You know I get reckless when I'm lonely. That's why I need someone to keep me sane. Obviously, you aren't doing your job."  
"I'm sorry. I'll do better."  
Makoto tried to say something, but it was muffled by the tape. Mukuro pealed the duct tape off his mouth. While she was there, she cut the ropes around his wrists.  
"Why don't we just find someone for Junko to spend time with?"  
"Junko, what do you think?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
"Alright. I'll make a list of people you might get along with. I'll take everything into consideration."  
"I know you will. You two crazy kids have fun picking me out a new little friend!"  
Mukuro carried Makoto back to her room. She placed him gently onto the bed. Then, she started inspecting his face and neck.  
"Did she hurt you?"Kyoko asked.  
"I don't think so, no."  
"We should probably double check. Just in case."  
"No, really. I'm okay."  
Mukuro unzipped his hoodie and pulled it over his head. She neatly folded it before placing it on the bed. Then, she pulled his shirt off as well. She didn't seem to notice how embarrassing the situation for him was. She inspected him with an almost clinical gaze. She never touched him besides lifting his arms to check his sides for any bruises. When she found no injuries, Mukuro seemed satisfied.  
"Can I put my shirt back on now?"  
That was when she realized what had just happened.  
"....If you want."  
"Personally, I don't mind it,"Kyoko said,"Do you, Mukuro?"  
Her silence was the only answer needed.  
"I just want to take a nap,"Makoto said, laying down on the bed. He tossed his shoes onto the floor.  
"I suppose I could take a break from homework."  
Mukuro took over Kyoko's desk to make a list of possible friends for Junko. She wanted to do this right. That way, her sister would be happy. She jotted down a few names before coming up with the perfect one. She underlined the one she thought would compliment her sister's personality the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this whole thing is just a transition to the next installation to Super High School Level High Schoolers. Bc next chapter is going to be about Junko and whoever I decide to put her with. I've been craving some fluffy junkomikan but apparently that ship is frowned upon. I can understand why but I really like the idea of Junko, the super popular model, and Mikan, the shy nurse, getting together. Junko could run off all the bullies. Hiyoko would hate her. Oh my god. I need to write that but at the same time, Mukuro and Kyoko and Makoto need more love. I'm so torn!  
> Mukuro and Junko fight just like any other siblings. Usually, something ends up broken. This was one of their calmer fights. Also, I was on a tumblr blog it was like texts from despair or something. It was really great. Anyways, I got the idea of Junko texting like a maniac from there.


End file.
